Amanecer
by Kimiyu
Summary: "Sólo ellos sabían lo mucho que podía cambiarle la vida a uno una conversación hasta el amanecer". Un minific con un ligero yaoi. Tal vez algo de OoC en los personajes, tratándose  de mi primer fanfic.


Era un día cálido, como siempre. Los días en el desierto eran así, sólo que el sol era muy potente, aunque la temperatura en sí era soportable. Pero Rock Lee no se percataba de eso. No, él estaba muy ocupado pensando en el Kazekage de la Aldea Oculta en el Desierto: Sabaku no Gaara.

Lee caminaba deprisa, tenía en sus manos el informe sobre la misión redactado por Ten Ten, ellos acudieron a la aldea para encontrar y derrotar a unos ninjas extranjeros que habían ido a la aldea del desierto para robar los cadáveres de los anteriores Kazekages *. El motivo que tenían era un misterio. Los encontraron, los derrotaron sin matarlos y los capturaron, pero durante el interrogatorio se suicidaron sin revelar absolutamente nada.

Lee lo tenía todo detallado en el informe y dudaba de qué pensaría Gaara sobre el lamentable resultado del interrogatorio. Mientras caminaba Lee sonrió, ahora que lo pensaba, a pesar de esos tres meses saliendo juntos el noventa por ciento del tiempo que pasaban juntos Lee no tenía idea de lo que pensaba Gaara. Pero sí estaba seguro de que éste lo quería. Pequeños detalles como un ligero tartamudeo cuando le hablaba, o pedir su comida favorita para el almuerzo lo delataban.

Lee llegó al edificio del Kazekage y entró sin necesidad de mostrar identificación; llevaban cinco días en la aldea y los guardias ya lo conocían. Subió hasta el despacho y tocó tres veces la puerta suavemente.

Adelante – dijo una voz grave y formal desde el otro lado de la puerta. Lee entró con mucho entusiasmo.

Buenas tardes Kazekage-sama, aquí le traigo el informe de nuestra misión y sobre los resultados del interrogatorio.- esto lo dijo con un tono formal y el rostro serio, pero sus ojos no ocultaban un brillo especial y amable y Gaara lo notó.

Muy bien, déjalo sobre el escritorio, lo leeré luego- Gaara hizo a un lado unos papeles que tenía delante – Siéntate- le dijo con amabilidad.

Hemm, gracias, Gaara-kun- agradeció la Bestia Verde de Konoha con un sonrojo leve, y se sentó con torpeza.

Siempre le ocurría lo mismo: vergüenza y torpeza cada vez que estaba con Gaara, desde que comenzaron a hablar luego del rescate al pelirrojo de las garras de Akatsuki. Lee recordaba muy bien la tristeza punzante que sintió al verlo muerto, muy diferente a las ganas de llorar de felicidad que tuvo cuando abrió el bello chico abrió sus ojos aguamarina de nuevo y más diferente aún, cuando ambos hablaron por primera vez en años esa misma noche, luego del rescate, hasta el amanecer. Durante esa conversación Lee se sintió muy felíz, pues se dio cuenta de que Gaara cambió mucho, ahora era más tranquilo y lo rodeaba un aura de paz que hacía sentir a Lee en otro mundo donde el tiempo no existía. Esa noche a Lee le pareció la más bella de su vida, la luna nueva estaba más blanca que nunca. Pero no fue sino hasta casi el amanecer, cuando Gaara levantó su mirada y la clavó en los ojos grandes y negros de Lee y le dijo "Chiyo-sama murió por mi culpa" cuando Lee lo miró de verdad. Esos ojos mostraban una tristeza muy grande, se fijó también en su piel blanca, las ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, que le daban una apariencia tierna y a la vez algo intimidante, el kanji más hermoso del mundo tatuado en su frente, sus cabellos rojos e indomables. Se había convertido en un chico bello, pero ese chico bello estaba triste y Lee no iba a quedarse sin hacer nada. Fue esa mirada la que tumbó el pasado de Lee y puso ante él un futuro incierto, con las mismas posibilidades de salir ganando que perdiendo. Y se arriesgó, pronunció palabras que nunca supo que utilizaría algún día y, menos aún ante el chico que casi le arruina su camino ninja. Palabras bellas y cargadas de amor que dieron en el blanco y borraron de un plumazo todo rastro de tristeza e inseguridad en su destinatario.

Fue durante el amanecer cuando Gaara también miró realmente a Lee y vio a un chico hermoso que lo miraba con algo que no sabría describir muy bien, pero que le hacía sentir bien. Y Gaara, dominado por un extraño impulso, besó en los labios a Rock Lee. El sol comenzaba a levantarse en el horizonte.

-¿Lee? ¿Me estás escuchando?

-¿Hum? ¿Qué? – Lee tardó cuatro segundos en recordar dónde estaba. Ah cierto, en el despacho del Kazekage entregando un informe. Se había perdido durante unos instantes en sus recuerdos. Gaara lo miraba extrañado.- ¿Qué me decía, Kazekage-sama?

-Te preguntaba si tenías hambre, ya son las 12.45pm.- contestó el pelirrojo, incómodo por la repentina formalidad de su pareja.

-¡Ah! Sí, jajajajaja hoy entrené el doble porque ayer me quedé dormido. Me vendría bien algo de comida ahora jajaja- Balbuceó Lee, rascándose la cabeza, algo nervioso por haber hecho el ridículo frente a Gaara.

- Bien, pediré algo entonces. Hemm, ¿en qué pensabas? Estabas completamente ido, incluso cuando te sacudí no volviste a la realidad.- le dijo Gaara, divertido. Lee miró pensativo a través de la ventana.

-Estaba pensando que el amanecer es un espectáculo digno de recordar.- contestó con un murmullo.

Gaara abrió al máximo los ojos lentamente. Comprendió al instante el significado oculto de esas palabras. Era algo que sólo ellos sabían. Se levantó y rodeó el escritorio hasta llegar donde Lee estaba sentado. Éste lo miraba con una fresca sonrisa. Gaara lo tomó del pelo de la parte trasera de la cabeza y le hizo levantar la mirada suavemente. Se agachó y lo besó.

Sólo ellos y nadie más sabían lo mucho que podía cambiarle a uno la vida una conversación durante la madrugada sobre un tejado. Y que un beso al amanecer había sido el sello que inició un amor frágil pero sincero, un amor que ambos lucharían por mantener, y que disfrutarían al máximo mientras pudieran.

-=D-

Hola! Ahora que veo cómo me quedó el cap, me da pena verlo tan cortito, y eso que me costó mucho escribirlo. Ok, dudo que reciba algun review, pero si alguien lo hace no duden en marcarme algún error, estoy abierta a críticas, pero sin ser muy guasos, sí?

¡Spoilers del manga, cuidado al leer!

* En esta parte inventé esta misión. Aquí supongan que vienen a robar el cadáver del papá de Gaara, ok? Para revivirlo con ese jutsu perfecto de Kabuto. Pero no fallaron, uno escapó, pero ni Lee ni nadie lo notó.


End file.
